Percabeth For Never
by TimeHunterof221B
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth had a deep hatred for each other. One-shot. Spoilers for The Mark of Athena.


**This is a Percabeth one-shot requested by Rose Star. Her request was for me to write 1 one-shot for each of my OTPs where they hate each other. It's been painful writing this but I hope you enjoy this (Not really)**

* * *

The roof of the cavern collapsed as the Agro 2 used its ballistae to knock a hole straight through the ground. Asphalt dust and a few Italian cars rained down around Annabeth.

The Athena Parthenos acted as some kind of force field and the cars bounced off. Unfortuantely that meant that they were being flung in Annabeth's direction. She twisted around, avoiding the flying cars, each movement sending a wave of agony up her bad leg.

Annabeth looked back just in time to see a bright red Fiat 500 slam into Arachne's silk trap, which punched a hole in the ground and sent both the Chinese Spider-cuffs and the Fiat 500 to Tartarus. Arachne's screams were muffled by the sound of car alarm's ringing in Annabeth's ears.

More and more debris fell, causing larger holes in the ground. But the Athena Parthenos remained unscratched. Annabeth was covered in cobwebs and dust, gasping for breath, when everything finally went silent.

She heard Jason's voice from above: "Annabeth!" He called.

"Here!" She replied, beginning to sob.

The Argo 2 descended and Jason's smiling, but worried, face came into view. Seeing that alone, gave Annabeth the courage to stand.

She edged closer to the huge hole that the Fiat 500 had created. Small ledges jutted out but all that clung to them were stands of spider silk. Had the giant spider really fallen all the way to Tartarus? It almost made Annabeth sad, but the feeling didn't last.

A rope ladder was lowered from the Argo 2. Suddenly Jason was next to her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She buried her face in his chest and burst out in tears.

"It's okay," he whispered quietly and planted kisses on the top of her head. When she finally pulled away from Jason, the whole crew surrounded them. Her eyes were drawn to Percy, who stood in the darkness, arms crossed, with a look of disapproval on his face.

"What are _you _doing here?" She spat at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it out alright," he said sarcastically.

Annabeth felt a fiery hate burning inside her. Just looking at him filled her with rage. No one quite knew why, but Percy and Annabeth had always hated each other. Annabeth had tried to be nice but Percy had bullied her from the start, and since they'd been sent on the stupid quest together, things just got worse and worse.

"Your leg," Piper changed the subject as she crouched down in front of Annabeth. She examined the Bubble Wrap cast.

Annabeth managed to blurt out the whole story.

"Gods of Olympus! You did it all with a broken ankle! I don't think any of us would have been able to do that," Jason said. It sounded so sarcastic but Annabeth knew that he was serious about it. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Percy rolling his eyes. She just pretended that she didn't see it.

"It might take a bit of rearranging, but I think we can fit her through the bay doors in the stable. If she sticks out the end, I might have to wrap a flag around her feet or something," Leo commented, looking at the giant, undamaged Athena Parthenos.

"What about the giants?" Annabeth asked. Jason explained everything to her, from Nico's rescue to the fight with the twins in the Coloseum.

The chamber groaned. "You should probably get that on the ship," Annabeth commented.

"Right. Zhang! Grace! I'm going to need your help!" Leo yelled, "Piper you go up there, find Coach Hedge. I don't trust him up there alone." He kissed her cheek softly and she started climbing up the ladder.

"I'll be right back," Jason said, then flew up to the ship, a few moments later, grappling lines descended from the Argo 2.

"The floor won't last, we should get up there," Hazel said. Nico nodded in agreement. Annabeth had hardly noticed that he was there. They started toward the ladder, and Hazel started climbing first, then Nico. Hazel was already halfway up when Annabeth realized that it was impossible for her to climb the ladder with her ankle. She didn't want to worry Hazel or Nico so she let them climb up without her. She would just get Jason to fly her up when he was finished helping Leo.

Annabeth decided to sit down. Standing was killing her ankle. She was trying to relax a bit when she felt a short but strong tug on her cobweb cast. Another jerk came and she flew to the side of the pit.

Her fingernails dug into the hard dirt as she clung to the ground, trying not to be pulled in. The only one in sight was Percy, who stood watching her.

"Percy, help me! Please!" Annabeth cried. Another pull came and this time it stayed. She felt as though the weight of the word was on her injured ankle.

Her nails ripped as Annabeth was dragged to the very edge of the pit, the lower half of her body dangling over the edge. She clung on for her life, no longer able to cry for help.

Percy strode over to her, hands in his pockets, relaxed. He got down on his knees and leaned towards Annabeth.

"How's it going Annabeth?" He taunted, "You look like you need help. Looks like you're going to have to find someone else to help you. Have fun in Tartarus!" Percy stood up and stared down at her. The pain eventually became too much and she was forced to let go.

Just before she passed out from the pain, Annabeth could have sworn she heard Percy calling her name. Pretending to be concerned.


End file.
